Toys
by ScaryRei
Summary: Written for the Blindfolded Challenge over at the LJ KakaSaku community.  My kink prompt was "Toys."  Rated M for language and lemon.  It hasn't been beta'd, so I apologize in advance for all my mistakes.


Written for the Blindfolded Challenge over at the LJ KakaSaku community. **CONTEST VOTING WILL END ON MARCH 16TH.**  
It's at http(colon slash slash)community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)kakasaku(slash) - go check out all the wonderful entries!

My kink prompt was "Toys." Rated M for language and lemon. It hasn't been beta'd, so I apologize in advance for all my mistakes.

Naruto and affiliated characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only borrow his characters now and then. ^_^

* * *

_Ding-dong!_ The cheery door chime rang from the entrance of Yamanaka Florists.

"Hello, how may I help… oh, it's only you."

"Gee, Ino, you don't have to sound so disappointed."

Ino went back to her flower arrangement, barely paying attention to her friend. "Whatever, Sakura. Are you here to buy some flowers or did you come by to gripe again?"

"Gripe? What do you mean, like I only come here when I need to gripe?"

"Pretty much. Well, you're in luck. I'm kind of slow right now, so you can talk to me while I work. Oh, can you pass me those shears on that counter? Thanks." The blonde girl continued to meticulously arrange the flowers.

Sakura let out a long sigh, as she reached over to hand Ino the scissors. "Valentine's Day is coming up and I don't know what to get for him," she lamented.

"Hmm? You mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah," said Sakura, as she started to nervously twirl a piece of ribbon around her fingers.

"Can you not fidget with that? I actually need it." Ino scolded Sakura.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess it up." Apologetically, she placed the ribbon back on the counter.

"Well, whatever you do, don't get him any more dopey character sweaters, okay?"

Sakura groaned. "It wasn't that bad."

"Pfft. It was hideous. I'm surprised he actually wore it at all. I would have burned it on sight."

"Oh c'mon, Ino," she pouted.

"Seriously, Sakura. That man has got to be crazy in love with you to wear that abomination out in public."

"Oh, whatever. Then help me pick out something decent for Valentine's."

"Hey, you're the one with a crush on him. Can't you figure out what to get for him?"

"He already has everything under the sun that's Icha Icha related. He doesn't wear cologne or jewelry, he doesn't like sweets and his only hobby is reading Icha Icha. What am I supposed to get for him?"

"Why don't you just ask him then?"

"I can't do that! Then it won't be a surprise." All this thinking about getting the 'perfect' gift was giving Sakura a big headache. "I wish I could just read his mind sometimes," sighed Sakura.

"Read his mind, huh?" Suddenly, Ino snapped her head up and looked at Sakura. "You just gave me an idea!"

Sakura blinked back at her in bewilderment. "I did?"

"Yeah, well… theoretically, I could do a mind-transfer and read the mind of the one I've possessed. But before you get too excited ... I doubt I could do something like that to a jounin of Kakashi-sensei's caliber. Now, now, before you get all dejected, hear me out." Ino leaned over to her friend and whispered in her ear. "What I'm about to tell is you top secret, so don't go blabbing it around, okay?"

Sakura nodded, eager to hear what her friend had to say.

"The Yamanaka clan has been working with the Nara clan to devise a truth serum." Ino dug into her pocket and produced a tiny glass vial containing a clear liquid. "It's odorless and tasteless, meant to be placed in the target's food or drink. It's supposed to lower the target's inhibitions while making them more talkative – a perfect tool for interrogation."

"You're suggesting I try to drug Kakashi?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Gosh, you're always so serious. I consider it a way to 'chemically encourage' a person to give up information."

"I don't know about this, Ino. It sounds a bit dicey."

"Please," said Ino, as she rolled her eyes, "anything – and I mean anything – is better than the crap you've been getting for him. Work with me here, okay? If you can get him talking with the right prompts, I'm sure you can find something that he wants."

Reluctantly, Sakura agreed. The Rudolph Christmas sweater was complete disaster, along with many of the other gifts that she had picked for him.

"The Nara scientists are still working on fine-tuning the dosage and what-not. Too much can cause abdominal cramps and too little has no effect, but a couple drops in his drink ought to do the job."

"Ino, this may be a fantastic serum, but exactly_ how_ am I supposed to get Kakashi to ingest this?" Sakura knew all too well how careful her former sensei was. The serum could be completely odorless and tasteless, but she couldn't imagine Kakashi falling for a trick like that.

"We'll have one of his friends set him up – slip the serum in his drink, while you monitor their conversation on the wireless mic."

Sakura still didn't think this plan would work and was becoming increasingly agitated. "And just who might be crazy enough to agree to something like that?"

As Ino thought over the list of their mutual friends and acquaintances, she concluded that there was only one person close enough to Kakashi and sneaky enough to pull it off.

* * *

He was supposed to meet Kakashi an half an hour ago, so he was surprised to see his usually tardy friend already seated at their usual table, in his usual spot with his back turned towards the entrance. Genma gave his friend a quick tap on the shoulder. "S'up."

Kakashi raised a two-fingered wave at his friend. "Yo."

Considering how they communicated in their monosyllabic grunts, Sakura wasn't surprised that men were often compared to Neanderthals.

"So, no reindeer sweater tonight?"

"Ha, ha. It's a bit out of season, wouldn't you say? Christmas was while ago," deadpanned the masked man as he looked around for a waitress to call to their table.

"Look, it'll probably be faster if I go up to the bar and get the drinks. Is draft beer okay?"

"Sure," mumbled Kakashi, as he cracked open his favorite orange book.

"I'll be right back!" chirped Genma, sounding all too cheery for Kakashi's tastes.

After a few minutes, Genma came back, set the beers down on the table, and slipped into his seat.

"That chick's got you totally pussy-whipped, you know that? I do give you credit though – it took some balls to wear that hideous sweater outside the house."

"It was a Christmas gift from Sakura. What can I say?"

"Yeah, but a bright green sweater with Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer on it? Well, at least you sort of matched with Guy's outfit."

"Shut up, Genma."

Genma did his best to stifle a chuckle. "I'm sorry, but your girlfriend has the worst gift-giving sense. So, what other crap did she hoist on you?"

Kakashi sighed, pinching his nose bridge with his fingertips. Ever since that dreadful reindeer sweater incident, his friends have been mercilessly heckling him. "For your information, we're not dating. Besides, it's the thought that counts."

Genma could only shake his head. "Yeah, right – 'it's the thought that counts' – that's such a lame excuse. Seriously, you should just tell her what you want instead and spare the rest of us from having to see you dressed like a demented elf. And what's this about not dating? You're so full of shit."

"Look, we're just friends, okay? As far as gifts go, what am I supposed to tell her? Oh, Sakura – can you get me Pink 'n Silver from Pink's Boutique?" Kakashi replied sarcastically in a singsong voice.

"Sure, why not? Then at least you could get something you want. I mean, she's got to be desperately out of ideas if she thought _that_ sweater was a great gift. What's next, a sandwich toaster?"

"She already got me one of those ... for my birthday last year."

"No…" Genma's jaw dropped in surprise, his senbon almost falling out of his mouth. "Seriously, dude? What else, an exercise ball?"

"Yup, she got me one of those, too. Bull thinks it a great toy."

Unable to contain himself any longer, Genma burst out in laugher, holding his belly. Kakashi could only glare at his friend who was having a laughing fit at his expense.

"Dude … seriously, that's too much," said Genma, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye as he tried to regain his composure.

Suddenly, Kakashi doubled over with his hand over his stomach.

Alarmed, Genma looked over at his friend. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, …no… ugh, I feel nauseous. Genma, did you put something in my drink?" groaned Kakashi.

"Huh? What? Uh, of course not! Why would I do something like that?"

"Hell should I know…" Kakashi muttered, clutching his midsection in pain. "Damn, I feel like a sick dog. I think I'm going to go home."

"Sure, why don't you do that … go home and sleep it off, whatever you've got there. It might be a case of the stomach flu. I heard there's a nasty bug going around. Here, I'll take care of the tab," said Genma, as he ushered his friend out of the bar.

A twinge of guilt stabbed at Sakura's conscience, hearing him getting sick like that. She made a mental note to revise the dosage guidelines for the serum. She let out a sign of relief as she felt the tension lift from her shoulders; her mission was accomplished. She obtained the information she wanted and she eagerly looked forward to finally getting Kakashi a gift that he wanted. Still, why of all places did he have to shop at Pink's Bookstore & Boutique? Sure, they carried everything Icha Icha related under the sun, from books, DVDs, to novelty items and apparel. Of course, it would be Kakashi's favorite store. Even though she felt uneasy going to such a risqué establishment, she had vowed that nothing would stop her in her quest to get Kakashi a gift that he actually liked.

* * *

_Clang!_ The cowbell tied to the handle rang loudly as the entrance door creaked open, announcing the arrival of a customer. Sakura flinched, startled by the loud noise.

"Hello, welcome to Pink's Bookstore & Boutique. May I help you today?" inquired the sales clerk from behind the counter. She was a slightly older woman, with a pair of frameless reading glasses perched at the end of her nose. If Sakura didn't know better, she would have guessed this woman to be a librarian, not a clerk at an adult novelty store.

"Uhmm … I was told that there was a limited edition toy currently on sale?"

"Well, we have several different items on sale right now. Could you be a little more specific?"

"Er, I don't really know – all that my friend said was something about pink 'n silver."

"Pink and silver… Let me see … oh, yes! That's it! This must be the item your friend was talking about! One moment, while I get it for you." The clerk went through the door that was behind the counter and after a few moments, she came back holding an elegant box. She carefully slid opened the cover, unfurled the protective bubble wrap, and revealed a glass wand with a beautiful pink and silver helix spiraling through the center.

"Umm... what is this?" asked Sakura. It was pretty, but not anything she recognized. It looked like a glass wand, about eight inches long, with the shorter end reminding her of a bulbous, bottle stopper top and the longer part made of entwined glass. The first thought she had was that if the core was hollow, this would have a made a nice bud vase.

"This," the woman spoke with emphasis, "is the latest creation from Veronica – it's a limited edition item. Each piece is expertly hand crafted. Here's the numbered original authentication card with Veronica's personal signature. These are very rare collector's items – her first line of glassware now sells for thousands of ryo each, if you're lucky to find a seller willing to part with them. This will definitely be a good investment piece, not to mention the hours of exquisite pleasure."

"Excuse me but, what exactly is this?"

"Your friend … didn't mention?"

"No, all I heard was that a special edition item would be on sale."

"Ah, I see… well, your friend certainly has discriminating taste. This item is considered to be the top of the line, the elite of the elite, the crème de la crème …"

"Can you just tell me what it is?" she asked, exasperated by the saleswoman's long-winded speech.

The clerk shot a skeptical look at Sakura. "It's a glass scepter," she answered in a measure tone, as if though she was watching her words. Still, she couldn't contain her excitement when she started to talk about the glass wand again. "This is one of her classic shapes and the most popular. A bit on the diminutive side, but it certainly does the job."

"Diminutive?"

"Well, yes. She makes much larger models than this one, but most connoisseurs of her works seem to appreciate this size the best. It's equally popular with both the men and women. It's big enough to feel filled up but not so big that you feel stretched out. Besides, most men are intimidated by those monster-sized one, you know? Inferiority complex and all. Personally, I think it's the streamlined, swirling, fluid form that really hits the spot. Don't get me wrong, nubs and bumps are fun, but a classic, no-frills swirl is so much more versatile."

"Versatile?"

"Indeed. The slender shape is perfect for the novice user, while the swirls can titillate even the most jaded and experienced connoisseurs. See the smooth, bulbous handle? It's very popular for anal play, not too big and with its smooth surface, it pops right in with a bit of lube."

Mortified, Sakura choked back as she felt the blood rush up into her face. So red was her face that she could almost feel the wisps steam rising off the tips of her ears. Did the clerk just say '_anal play_'?

"Besides, glass is much more sanitary than latex or rubber. It's nonreactive, nonporous, hypoallergenic, and doesn't degrade over time. And you can refrigerate this and enjoy the cold temperature sensation or soak it in warm water for extra heat. Just be careful not to put it in the freezer; while it is made of tempered glass, freezing is not recommended. Besides, I don't think you would want frostbite on your sensitive areas…"

"Sensitive ... areas?" Sakura gulped, not quite sure what to make of what the clerk was saying. "Umm … excuse me but, what exactly is this wand used for again?"

Again, the clerk did her best to hide her surprise. "Uhh … it's a … a massage tool. Yes, a massage tool," stammered the flustered clerk. "Would you like to have this gift wrapped? Oh, and I'll add in some free sample products, too."

Somehow, Sakura wasn't entirely convinced, but she reminded herself of her mission and steeled herself to follow through with the purchase.

* * *

Their dinner reservation was at seven o'clock. Looking around, Sakura saw that the restaurant was packed with couples. She wasn't surprised, given that it was Valentine's Day. Oh, to be a 'real' couple with Kakashi … she felt that would be like a dream. She had a crush on him, a rather big crush, but didn't know how to get beyond just being friends. Part of her was terrified to do anything to change the nature of their relationship. They were comfortable in their respective roles as comrade, teammate, and buddies who occasionally hung out outside of work. They would flirt once in a while, but she could never tell whether he was being serious or just playing with her. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw the silver-haired man approaching her table.

"Sorry I'm a bit late…"

"Nah, it's only fifteen minutes. For you, this could be considered quite early."

"Oh now, Sakura, be nice. Happy Valentine's Day. See, I remembered to get you flowers and chocolates." He held out the traditional Valentine's offerings for her.

"Thank you! I have something for you, too. But you can't open it right now. It's a surprise for later." She handed him the box that was neatly wrapped by the clerk at Pink's.

"Wow, thanks! I wasn't expecting this." He started shaking the box, listening for the rattling noise.

"Careful! It's fragile." _Yikes, it's glass_, thought Sakura as she inwardly cringed.

"Fragile? Hmm… what is it?" He quirked up his eyebrow, his curiosity piqued.

"It's a surprise, you… oh, never mind. Just be careful with it, okay? And it's a surprise, so you can't open it until later tonight," she said firmly.

Trying to change the subject, Sakura asked about his day. "So what happened? I know you just got back from a mission – were you running late because of that?"

"Umm… actually no…" Kakashi sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "You see, today was the first day that a certain limited edition item was on sale and I just had to go get it. The line at the store was longer than I expected."

_What? Today?  
_  
She'd gone to Pink's Bookstore & Boutique three days ago. How could his gift go on sale starting today? "So … what was this item you had to get?" she asked apprehensively.

"You'll probably think it's silly…"

"No, I won't. Tell me."

"Okay… don't laugh. It's the figurines from Icha Icha Tactics. They've been making these limited edition figurines from the Icha Icha series – they're quite rare and hard to get – and I just had to have the latest one."

_Figurines… from the Icha Icha series? _Sakura felt a vein popping out on her temple as her fingers gripped hard into the edge of the table. She had to remind herself not to gouge the varnished finish with her fingernails. It took all of her will to keep her voice as even as possible. "Really? How interesting… tell me, do these figures have names or something?"_  
_  
"As a matter a fact, they do." His voice perked up. Obviously, this was a subject that he was excited to talk about. "The one that just got released today is number 16 in the series for the figures from Tactics. It's one of the new characters. Here, take a look."

He pulled out a small box from a shopping bag – a shopping bag from Pink Bookstore & Boutique. Gently, he placed it in Sakura's outreached hand.

Her hands trembled ever so slightly as she held the box. "Pink in Silver?" she asked as she read aloud the name printed in fanciful script emblazoned upon the packaging.

"Yeah, that's the name of this figurine. See, this character was nicknamed "Pink" and she's wearing a silver lamé cocktail dress as an undercover agent. Beautiful, isn't it?" Then leaning over to her, cupping his hand by his mouth, he whispered in a much quieter voice, "Of course, she's nowhere as beautiful as you…"

Pink 'n Silver. Pink _in_ Silver… not Pink _and_ Silver…

This was what he wanted: a little plastic figure of a character from Icha Icha Tactics and not the exquisite glassware creation by Veronica. Her eyes trailed to the price tag on the box, advertising the figurine's price of 25 ryo. She felt a sudden urge to vomit, thinking of the 350 ryo (equivalent to a half month's rent) that she had spent for a piece of glass, the _wrong_ piece of glass, as she was reminded by her inner voice.

Slowly, the full impact of her colossal blunder started to hit her. The accumulated stress from the awkward shopping experience, the amount of money had she spent, and now the damage control that she would have to do later in explaining to Kakashi how she managed to purchase another dud of a gift. It was all too much. A wave of nausea washed over her as Sakura felt the blood drain out of her face.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale," Kakashi asked, with concern in his voice.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm a little more tired than I thought I was."

"Those double shifts at the hospital must be catching up with you. You really should take it easy."

Sakura nodded, but her dinner registered only as sawdust that she barely had an appetite for, as the rest of the evening passed by in an uneasy blur. After their meal, Kakashi walked her home.

"I'm sorry you weren't feeling well… maybe we should have left earlier."

"No, don't apologize." Sakura glanced over to Kakashi. "Do you want to come up for coffee or tea?"

"Sure!" he replied with his usual happy crescent-shaped eye. Sakura smiled with relief that he wasn't mad at her lack of appetite or enthusiasm at dinner. Maybe she could explain to him that she got him the wrong gift and offer to exchange it. She hoped she kept the receipt in case she had to return it.

Her mind was still in a fog when they reached her apartment. As she was preparing some tea, he asked if it was alright to open his present. There was the ripping and crinkling sounds of the wrapping paper, followed by silence; no doubt, he was looking at his gift.

"This… this is one of Veronica's creations, isn't it?" he asked, and Sakura could swear she could detect a tinge of awe in his voice.

Ashamed to meet his eye, Sakura nodded with her eyes downcast.

"Whew… this must have set you back a pretty mint."

_Tell me about it, it's going to be nothing but instant ramen for me until next payday_, she thought bitterly.

Suddenly, Sakura found herself embraced by his strong arms.

"Thank you, Sakura. This is one of the nicest gift anyone's ever given to me."

She was flattered but wondered why he would consider a mere glass wand to be so special. Sure it was expensive, but she could think of several things much more special, such as the sharingan. _Maybe he was just trying to say something nice, maybe he's saying what he thinks she wanted to hear, maybe, maybe… no, my thoughts are running on again…_

"Y-you're welcome," she squeaked as she tried to calm down her frantic thoughts. After all, it was nice to be held like this, she thought, as she inhaled his scent. It was a mixture of clean soap and his personal scent, a heady combination that smelled wonderful to her. She could feel herself melting in his arms.

She felt his hold of her loosen, as he pulled away. She immediately missed his warmth.

"Sakura…"

His hushed voice sounded like honey to her ears. She though she saw his hand touch the side of his face, then suddenly without warning, she felt his lips upon hers. His lips, soft and warm, were pressed upon hers. She felt the tip of his tongue slide over her lower lip, causing her to moan silently. He took her parting lips as an invitation to explore further, and soon their lips and tongues were passionately entwined. Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. Kakashi was kissing her – and it wasn't a dry, chaste granny kiss. He was kissing her passionately, the way she'd seen movie stars kiss on the silver screen, the way she had always fantasized about being kissed. And oh, what a good kisser he was! Her whole body felt lighter than air and her knees felt weak.

He pulled back, taking in the sight of this beautiful girl, eyes half-lidded in a dreamy daze with rosy lips slightly swollen from his kisses. He wanted to continue kissing her, but decided he need to do something first. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, got up and took the glass wand. She reached out to him, her gesture questioning why he was getting up in the middle of their kiss.

Sakura looked at his bare face. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him without his mask, but this was the first time he had deliberately left his face uncovered in front of her.

"I'll be back in a minute," he winked as he assured her and headed towards the kitchen. He carefully washed the glass wand with cold tap water and a bit of dish detergent, making sure that every speck of soap was washed off. Satisfied that the wand was thoroughly cleaned, he went back into the living room where Sakura was waiting for him.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more comfortable," he suggested, glancing over to the direction of her bedroom. He picked up the box that his gift came in.

She got up and found herself walking with him, following his cue as though she was trapped in a genjutsu. Part of her mind reminded her that things were moving too fast, while another part was ecstatic to finally be with Kakashi.

He laid her down on the bed and started kissing her once more, savoring the feel of her tender lips. Slowly, he worked his way to her neck, where he was rewarded by her moans of pleasure. He unbuttoned her top, peeling back the fabric to gain more access to her skin, as his wet kisses trailed down to her collarbone. He would steal glances of her face in between the kisses and admire the blissful expression on her face. He smiled to himself, thinking of the many ways in which he could extract more moans and cries of passion from her lips. Taking the cold glass wand, he traced her collarbone. The cold sensation jolted her, surprised by the contrast between his fevered kisses.

Working his way down, Kakashi was pleased to see that she was wearing a front-hook demi bra. His undid the hook with a flick of his fingers, let the lacy material fall to her sides, as he gently released her pert breasts from the confines of her brassier. He took a moment to admire her pink nipples, growing stiff from her arousal. "So beautiful. You're so beautiful, Sakura."

He cupped her breasts and gently brushed his thumbs over her nipples.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped at the unexpected sensation. His hands were cooler than her skin and the friction of his thumb pads over her sensitive nipples felt like a jolt of electricity.

"You like that?" he smirked, as he continue to tease her nipples.

She could only nod mutely, her voice paralyzed by the sensations coursing through her body.

Kakashi lowered his head over her right breast and flicked the tip of his tongue over her taut nipple. Sakura gasped and involuntarily arched her back.

"Mmm, not so fast … I want to enjoy this." Kakashi slowly circled her right nipple with his tongue while massaging her left breast. After a few moments, he switch sides and sucked on her left breast.

The way Kakashi touched her was stirring all sorts of sensations within her. Who knew how good it felt to be kissed on the neck and chest? His tongue was doing all kinds of wonderful things to her and just when she thought it couldn't bet any better, he pressed the chilled glass wand over her nipple. Sakura gasped and moaned. The contrasting sensations on her nipples were driving her mad. The cold caused her nipples to contract even tighter, heightening the sensations of Kakashi's kisses.

Consumed in pleasure, she barely noticed Kakashi undressing her skirt. It was only when she felt a tug on her panties that she realized he was trying to undress her completely.

"W-wait! What are you doing?"

"It's in the way. I thought you'd be more comfortable."

"I-I'm not sure … I mean, oh, gosh … all the way? I don't have any, you know…" she stammered.

"You mean condoms?"

"Y-yeah… I wasn't expecting this, so … I'm not prepared."

"Really? Because there's a bunch of condoms in the box that the dildo came in, along with lube."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, see?" Kakashi showed Sakura the box and sure enough, there were at least a dozen condoms and several packages of the sample-sized lubricants, placed neatly around the empty indentation where the glass wand used to lay. Sakura remembered the words hastily muttered by the clerk and realized that these must be the 'free sample products' that she was referring to.

"Some people like to use the glass dildo with condoms for sanitary reasons, but since glass is nonreactive and nonporous, a good washing with regular dish detergent works just as well."

"Glass … dildo?"

"Yeah, this thing here." said Kakashi, waving the glass wand in front of Sakura's face.

A dildo. Why didn't she realize that earlier? For one, the glass wand wasn't shaped like any of the dildos she's seen in Ino's magazines – it wasn't shaped like a phallus with the distinct mushroom-cap shape of the glans. And another, she had never seen or heard of a glass dildo before. The one's she had been aware of were made of rubber or silicone.

_...exquisite pleasure...  
...equally popular with both the men and women...  
...versatile...  
...anal play...  
_  
Now the clerk's mysterious comments made perfect sense. Massage tool, my ass, …_NO, NOT MY ASS_, but duh… Okay, technically, the clerk was correct since a dildo was used to massage and stimulate, although it certainly wasn't the kind of massaging that Sakura was lead to believe it did.

Suddenly, the gravity and the implications of her gift to Kakashi came to full focus. No wonder he kissed her so passionately, no wonder he moved along so fast … she had given him a gift that begged for sex. She blushed, embarrassed over its inappropriateness and the unintended boldness it conveyed. Despite that, she had to admit that a part of her still hoped that he would continue. Already, her skin craved his touch and wondered what it would be like to have more of him.

But appropriate or not, at least it did get across her interest in him, didn't it? Yet, she worried that that was all that it conveyed. Did he realize how deep her feelings for him were? Did he think that all she wanted was sex and nothing more?

Sakura was never one who was good at hiding her emotions and even now, the full range of her confusion flitted across her face. It would have been easy for Kakashi to dismiss her as a tease or worse, force himself upon her. Still, he wondered if she had any inkling of how much he desired her and how much he wanted something more than just a fling with her. By giving him such a sexually charged gift, he thought for sure it meant she consented to having that kind of relations with him. However, as he watched her conflicting emotions play across her features, he began to wonder if this was all a mistake.

Kakashi decided to back off. "Look, I'm sorry … maybe this was a mistake. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I certainly don't want to make you do something you don't want to."

"No! No, that's not it at all … I-I want to be with you." She clutched onto his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her closer to him. "Anytime you feel uncomfortable or feel like things are moving too fast, you let me know. Alright?"

"Okay." She rested her ear on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He held her chin, lifting her face up, and gazed into her green eyes. He adored the way her cheeks blushed as she struggled to meet his gaze. He leaned in and with a slight tilt of his head, pressed his lips upon hers. This time, he waited for her response and let her take the lead. He licked her lips and waited for her to slide her tongue into his mouth. In the meanwhile, he purposefully kept his hands away from her breast and concentrated on drawing small circles on the small of her back. As their kissing intensified, he noticed her body undulating against his. Was she even aware of how erotically she moved? As if to test the waters, he carefully brought one hand up to her breast and gave her nipple a soft tweak.

A heady moan escaped from her lips, confirming her arousal. Feeling emboldened, he broke away from her mouth and started kissing the sensitive areas of her neck. Her panting became harsher and he could feel her fingers gripping him firmer. He worked further down, towards her erect nipples, flicking them with the tip of his tongue. He watched her squirmed as she tried to press his mouth closer.

He looked up at her, at her eyes that begged for him to touch her. "Do you want me to suck on them?"

She bit her lower lip and nervously nodded.

He cupped her breast and took the whole nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently. He was rewarded with blissful moan that came out like a sigh.

While one hand squeezed her breast, Kakashi's right hand continued to caress her back. Slowly he began to move his hands lower. He felt her shiver as he lightly caressing her buttocks. Very gently, he drew his fingertips across her hips and touch the apex of her thighs. He heard her gasp, as her heart rate sped up. She was still wearing her panties. He could feel her moisture seeping through the light fabric as he traced over the parting of her labia with his fingertip.

Releasing his mouth from her breast, he looked up at her. "Can I kiss you … down there?"

She could barely acknowledge his question as she nodded her head mutely.

He smiled, happy to see that she was far into the realm of carnal pleasure. If only kissing and caressing could stimulate her to this degree… he couldn't believe how responsive she was and more than looked forward to how she would react when he touched the lower half of her body.

He pulled her panties down her legs, then gently parted her thighs. Her crimson jewel lay parted before him, glistening with her juices. He inhales her sweet, musky aroma and lowered his head between her legs. With the tip of his tongue he teased her clitoris. Her hips buckled and she shrieked, reacting to the unexpected sensation. Her moans became louder as he continued to rapidly flick his tongue over her clit.

Sakura felt as though a bolt of lightening struck through her. Her whole body felt sensitized as he worked on her clit. Just when she though she couldn't take it any more, she felt his long finger snake into her canal as he pressed the cold glass wand over her clit. Immediately, she began clenching against his finger. She thought it was incredible when he used the wand on her nipples, but the sensation against her clit was beyond words. Her slick juices lubricated the wand as Kakashi rubbed it over her sex. The cacophony of conflicting sensations of hot and cold, smooth and soft – all combined to drive her over the edge. She screamed as he crooked his finger inside her, stimulating her g-spot.

He had seen the embers of lust burning in her eyes. He couldn't wait to fan those embers into a raging inferno, into a fire that would consume her and eternally bind her body and soul to him. He wanted to make love to her, to make her scream out his name. He wanted to indoctrinate her with his brand of sex so that should she ever stray, she could never, ever be fulfilled by another. But Rome was not built in a day and there was no need for him to act hastily. He would take his time, slowly build her up and let her experience ever increasing levels of delight. His pleasure would be hers, as her pleasure was his. For now, he intended to savor every inch of her nubile body and show her glimpses of the potential sensual gratifications of the flesh. There was no need to rush, he reminded himself, as he continued to explore her body with his hands and mouth.

He propped himself up on his elbows and admired the view above. There was Sakura, in a daze of sexual pleasure, with her hair tousled and her skin flushed. He moved up the bed, lying right next to her. "Did you like it?"

She looked at him, panting slightly with her eyes still glazed. She was barely able to nod. He leaned over to kiss her once more. She noticed a strange taste on his lips and realized that it was her juices that she tasted. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

It all felt surreal to Sakura as her thoughts slipping into a fog while the erotic sensations bombarded her senses and overloaded her sensibilities. Ino's description of her dalliances came nowhere near to the intense sensations she felt from Kakashi's ministrations. She wondered what it would feel like if, no, _when_ they finally consummated. According to Ino and Ten-Ten, it was supposed to hurt really bad at first, but feel great after a while. She wondered if she could handle it when she already felt like her body was melting, consumed in mind-numbing pleasure.

It was only when they were embracing that she realized that he was naked, too. She wasn't sure when he had stripped off his clothing, but she liked the feel of his bare skin upon hers. She lowered one of her hands and slowly began to touch his thigh.

"You can touch me, you know."

She let her fingers roam up his thigh until she felt his penis, hard and hot. She gingerly touched the glans, amazed at how soft the skin felt while the shaft was remarkably rigid. She wrapped her slender fingers around him and wondered how anything so thick could possibly enter her.

"Here, let me take care of that." He got up and reached for a condom from the box. He decided that in Sakura's current condition, the additional lubricant wasn't necessary. He tore opened the foil package with his teeth, pulled out the condom, and slipped it over his member.

He had her lie on her back with her legs spread. The nice thing about the missionary position was being able to see your partner and more than anything, he was anticipating enjoying the moans and screams coming from her. It wasn't his favorite position, but he wanted to start her off easy. He pressed the tip over her labia, positioning himself to enter her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, which at this point was more of a courtesy than a serious query.

Sakura looked up into his eyes – one onyx and another crimson. She felt as though she was drowning into those eyes, into the murky pool of dark oblivion and fiery lust. With a nod, she willingly surrendered her body, heart, and soul to him.

He lowered his hips, pressing against her entrance until the head of his penis entered her. He stopped to gauge her reaction and when he saw that she wasn't in discomfort, he pressed further.

Further and further, inch by inch, he let himself sink into her molten core. She was surprised by the absence of pain, it felt like he was filling her up and stretching her, but it was not painful as she had expected. It took a moment to get used to the strange sensations of having him inside her. He watched her expressions intently, prepared to stop at the first indication of pain. He was pleased that she seemed to be taking it quite well.

Finally, he was inside her all the way to the hilt. He stayed there for a moment, gauging her reaction before he started moving. Slowly, he began pulling out and just before he was completely out, he pushed back in. He repeated the process until her breathing started to get ragged. He picked up the pace, going a bit faster. By now, Sakura had spread her leg wide and held onto him tightly, encouraging him to go deeper. He noticed that she was moving her hips to match his rhythm. He decided to change his angle a bit, push a little faster and harder. Her moans became louder and more desperate.

"P-please…"

"Please, what, Sakura?"

"Please … more…"

"More what?"

"Meanie…"

He chuckled. She was so cute, still so modest even as he made love to her. "Sakura, you gotta tell me…"

"Please… more… faster… deeper…"

"You want me faster and deeper?"

"Yes…" she hissed.

He sensed that she was about to have another orgasm and besides, he was almost at the end himself. He leaned down, held her tight as he bucked his hips furiously, driving deeper into her.

"Sakura… I want to hear you… I want to hear you call my name…"

"Kakashi… oh, god… Kakashi… please, please!" she screamed as another orgasm tore into her.

Ah, how her sweet voice sounded. It drove him over the edge as he jerked into her and released his seed. Satiated, he laid on top of her for a few moments as he held her tight. She was his now and there was no way he was going to ever let her go.

* * *

_Clang!_ The cowbell tied to the handle rang loudly as the entrance door creaked open, announcing the arrival of a customer.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-san! How's my favorite customer? What may I get for you today?"

"Hello, Suzuki-san. I'm just here to drop this off." He placed a white envelope on glass countertop and slid the package over the smooth surface to the clerk. "As agreed."

Without so much as a glance, she picked up the envelope, pulled out its contents and counted the bills. "Thank you. It's always a pleasure doing business with you."

"No, thank _you_," he said with a smirk.

"I do hope you're taking good care of your friend. Perhaps you could make it up to her by buying her the Sqweel? It's quite popular among the ladies."

"No thanks, I don't want to spoil her, " he answered, sounding much too smug.

The older woman simply shook her head. Men can be so arrogant after their conquests. "If you weren't one of my best customers, I would have called you a scoundrel for making your lady friend pay for such an expensive toy."

Kakashi shrugged. "It was money well spent. She enjoyed it thoroughly."

"Ahh … and I suppose you made sure of that?" Raising an eyebrow, she shot him a cynical look.

"Why, of course," replied Kakashi over his shoulder, as he nonchalantly looked back at the clerk before stepping out of the store.

the end


End file.
